


terminus by morthael [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Outage, Train Stations, Winter, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: And the boy stares back, lips parting, eyes disbelieving. “You can see me?” he returns, voice barely over a whisper, and yet it rattles Kaworu’s bones, a sound that feels achingly lost, and found again.“Yes, of course,” Kaworu says, “Why wouldn’t I?”





	terminus by morthael [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morthael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [terminus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790414) by [morthael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/pseuds/morthael). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18xO3RO9hPnpZmcE6P77F4ZEDo9bQGE-6/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all find this as cute as i did!
> 
> i don’t think the author’s still active, sadly (but if you are, ily!!)


End file.
